


Izuku Midoriya and his Quirk ideas/Prompt

by Dragonwolf99



Category: Blue Dragon (Anime), Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Wakfu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwolf99/pseuds/Dragonwolf99
Summary: quirk idea Prompt. Any chapter can be used for a story in doing so giving me credit is not required however If anyone wants to make a story using this or like this please comment below. I wish to read any stories that use these ideas.





	1. Blue Dragon quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Japanese animated series quirk

Izuku has a quirk like the main character Shu in Blue Dragon a Japanese animated series [more info](https://archiveofourown.org/works/Wikipedia%20%E2%80%BA%20wiki%20%E2%80%BA%20Blue_Dragon_\(...%20Web%20results%20Blue%20Dragon%20\(TV%20series\)%20-%20Wikipedia) Or izuku has a quirk that makes him like Shu's shadow Blue Dragon.

If anyone wants to make a story using this or like this please comment below. I wish to read any stories that use these ideas.


	2. Wakfu quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakfu French animated series quirk

Izuku has a qurik like Yugo the main character in Wakfu [more info](https://archiveofourown.org/works/Wikipedia%20%E2%80%BA%20wiki%20%E2%80%BA%20Wakfu_\(TV_ser...%20Web%20results%20Wakfu%20\(TV%20series\)%20-%20Wikipedia) only his portals can abozorb projectiles and stora them to use later.

If anyone wants to make a story using this or like this please comment below. I wish to read any stories that use these ideas.


	3. Ribbon quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Viper from Kung Fu Panda.

Izuku has a quirk that alows him to produce a prehensile ribbon from any were on his body he uses it to fight like Viper does as shown in Secrets of the Furious Five. He is capable of changeing the color, length, texture and density of the ribbon. He enjoys and practice danceing of all kinds even pole dancing (non sexual) to help with flexibility.

If anyone wants to make a story using this or like this please comment below. I wish to read any stories that use these ideas.


End file.
